


練習時間

by minifishbones



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minifishbones/pseuds/minifishbones
Summary: R18向索爹妞札為主，最後一點，Underage注意Amadeus = 妞札Wolfgang = 米札雙札的設定源自於親友律





	練習時間

　　Amadeus最後在一個深深頂入體內的刺激之下射出來，太深了，他忍不住夾緊屁股，將他父親的陰莖留在體內不願讓它繼續動作，體內因高潮而敏感的腸壁貼緊那對他而言還是太大的勃起。  
　　「PAPA⋯⋯PAPA⋯⋯」  
　　Amadeus的高潮來得太過猛烈，恍惚之中只能緊緊抱著他的爸爸，迷糊中感受到Leopold輕輕的在自己的背上撫摸。  
　　在確定他大兒子的呼吸緩過來後，Leopold隨即掐緊Amadeus的髖骨，將硬挺的陰莖抽出來，再狠狠插進去，無視Amadeus的驚呼與哀求，快速且激烈的在他大兒子充滿熱度的體內抽插，一次次頂入摩擦那會讓他的Amadeus尖叫顫抖的敏感帶，感受那溫暖的腸道如何在他插入的時候為他分開，在他抽離的時候緊貼慰留，最後在急促的呼吸中將自己微涼的精液全部射在Amadeus，他的大兒子體內。  
　　Leopold在抽出來的時候聽到像是泡泡破掉的聲音，他皺起眉頭將手指深入Amadeus的體內探索，確定他的兒子沒有受傷後才將手指抽出，將手上沾染到的精液全塗抹在兒子的股縫中。  
　　抽出陰莖再插入抽出手指的動作引起Amadeus輕輕的哽咽，過大的快感及刺激使他還無法從剛才的性愛中抽離。  
　　Leopold親吻他的眼角，拿起在開始之前Amadeus折疊放在一旁的衣服，一件一件的幫他穿上。Amadeua緩慢的回神，乖巧配合地讓他的爸爸幫他穿好衣服，直到Leopold拿起絲襪跟褲子時才略有猶豫。  
　　「PAPA⋯⋯？」Amadeus看向他的爸爸，他的身體裡仍舊留著剛才被射在體內的精液，如果不清理出來就穿上這些下著，肯定會被流出來的精液給沾染。  
　　「這是你接下來的課題，Amadeus，你要穿著這些做完下午的鋼琴練習，夾緊屁股，不准流出來沾到褲子，甚至是椅墊上，知道嗎？」  
　　Amadeus慌亂的抓著Leopold穿著完好的上衣，著急的搖搖頭表示辦不到，卻被Leopold駁斥。「Amadeus，聽話。」  
　　一句話，Amadeus縮起肩膀，有些委屈的點點頭，乖乖的任由Leopold將絲襪與褲子重新套回自己身上。  
　　再次穿上鞋子站好，Amadeus除了臉上紅通通、眼睛有些濕潤以外看起來別無異樣，一點都不像剛才才被他的父親狠狠操過一頓而夾緊屁股留住體內罪證的樣子。  
　　他乖巧的向父親行禮，一步一步艱難緩慢的走向一旁的鋼琴，以及做完練習，在琴椅上等待Amadeus換手練習的Wolfgang。

　　「Wolfgang。」  
　　Leopold再度發話，這次是叫著全程在旁練琴的小兒子，看著Wolfgang低著頭一步步走向自己，Leopold質問：「你知道剛剛的練習你一共錯了多少地方嗎？我讓你好好練琴，不是讓你來胡鬧的。」  
　　Wolfgang咬著下唇點點頭，怯生生的看著他的爸爸。  
　　「對不起⋯⋯」Wolfgang不安的偷瞄他嚴厲的父親，鼓起勇氣再度開口：「我也⋯⋯想⋯⋯可以嗎？」  
　　Leopold盯著小兒子看了許久，等到Amadeus彈下第一個音之後才深深吐出一口氣。  
　　「可以，你知道該怎麼做⋯⋯但是應有的懲罰並不會落下。」  
　　Wolfgang用力點著頭，雙手熟練而快速的解開扣子，退下自己身上的馬甲。

-END-


End file.
